Impatience
by Pikayu
Summary: Vanitas has to tolerate Braig while he waits for his Master in the Badlands. Lightly implied VanVen.


"Leave me alone."

"Aw, what's wrong Sparky?"

Vanitas visibly tensed at the familiar nickname as the older man stared at his face, their noses inches apart. "Fuck off Braig." The ravenette replied in a low voice. His patience for this man was as lacking as it ever was.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" Braig pouted, taking a step back. "You've wounded me Sparky." He put a hand over his heart theatrically.

Vanitas didn't reply, only stood with his arms crossed, golden eyes staring straight passed the old man, focusing on a distant plateau across the wasteland. Braig's eye narrowed at this and he reached a hand toward Vanitas's face.

"Touch me and I'll break you in half." Vanitas warned coldly.

Braig pulled his hand back, raising his arms in surrender. "Whoa whoa, cool it kid." He chuckled. "It's just that I've never seen you without that mask on. You look just like the hero of light! Or does he look like you?" Braig stared expectantly at Vanitas.

"Who cares." The younger replied, still refusing to look at the man in front of him. "We're different people, so it doesn't matter."

Braig let out a sudden laugh. "Funny that _you _should call yourself a person. Ah Sparky, don't tell me you've let that kid brainwash you." He shook his head slowly, the amusement never leaving his scarred face.

Vanitas smirked. _Depends on which kid you mean. _He thought before his eyes darted to Braig, finally acknowledging him with something other than words. "Shouldn't you be captaining a ship somewhere?"

Braig chuckled. "I knew you had a sense of humor!" The man put an arm around the boy's shoulder and pulled him close, much to Vanitas's displeasure.

"What're you-?!"

"You see, your old man sent me out here to babysit. It seems he can't make it to your little lesson today." Braig spoke into Vanitas's ear in a soft voice, as if sharing a secret.

Vanitas pulled out of the man's grasp easily. "I don't need a babysitter, if he can't show up to train me then I don't need to be here." The ravenette snapped, turning and beginning to walk away. "Fuckin' waste of time…"

"Wait up Sparky! You're still gonna get your training!"

Vanitas turned around, raising an eyebrow. "You think _you _can train _me_?" He laughed condescendingly. "Now there's a bit of humor I can appreciate!"

Braig smirked and shrugged, shaking his head. "As if. Your old man said some of the other vessels were gonna come and help."

Vanitas's frown widened into a grin. "Sounds interesting~"

The older man seemed shocked by Vanitas's excitement. "Are you a masochist or somethin'?" He frowned. "You know training is just code for beatin' the shit out of you."

The boy shrugged, smile fading. "Whatever it takes to be stronger." He replied in a monotone. _To protect Ventus._ The boy crossed his arms in irritation. "What's taking them so long?" He changed the subject before Braig could say something else stupid.

"How should I know?" Braig shrugged. "The boss-man'll be here when he's ready to be here."

Vanitas raised an eyebrow. "Xemnas?" He asked.

"Who else?" Braig heaved a sigh. "Ol' Blueberry may show up too if he's not busy. Your old man didn't bother giving me the details." He put his hands on his hips as if displeased by the small amount of information he had been given.

The ravenette, on the other hand, didn't show the least bit of worry or distaste. As long as he got his training, he could get stronger. If these people were going to become his master one day, they would definitely make worthy opponents.

He may not enjoy the pain these training sessions caused him, but if suffering would make him strong enough to keep Ventus safe when the final battle came around… _I'll endure it_

END

So this is basically some word-vomit I never finished. It was supposed satisfy my interest in how Braig and Vanitas would interact (because you never get to see it in BBS) and include a bunch of Vani abuse, but I lost my muse for writing abuse and stopped halfway. Maybe I'll write the rest sometime, but for now I'm done.


End file.
